


All I Need is You Here With Me

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, implied bottom Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: A lazy day in bed has Sam and Dean making some choices to their lives.





	All I Need is You Here With Me

Dean Winchester would never say it out loud but he was the happiest when Sam was curled up in his arms where he belonged a soft smile on his face. With all that had happened in their lives, those smiles had become fewer and fake.

Dean could see it how Sam took everything onto himself and carried the guilt around for every little thing that had gone wrong. He knows that Sam bears the burden of starting the apocalypse when he had been used just like him but it seemed everyone placed the blame on Sam and Sam alone. And as much as he adored Charlie he wishes that he had spoken up when she thanked him for saving the world and gave Sam that comment about having no luck with the ladies, like Sam hadn't saved the world time and time again. Hell had he been trapped in the cage with that son of a bitch Lucifer who broke Sam in ways Dean might never know.

Telling Sam that it should have been him up there instead of Charlie was something he still had to make amends for, he knows it was the mark but he should have never said that to his Sammy. But Sam wouldn't say a word he just buried that pain like he did with all his pain after all he didn't want to be a burden.

He was going to change all of that, he was going to make sure Sam knew just how much he was valued, cherished and loved. And that his sacrifices were valued and that he needed to stop carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders and it was okay to let others help him carry that weight.

"Hey, what has got you thinking so hard?"

Dean had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't even felt Sam move in his arms and glancing down had him looking into the still sleep filled eyes of his baby boy.

"Do you remember that time we found a field and set off fireworks not knowing that North Dakota had a law stating no late-night fireworks? You looked so beautiful spread out on the hood of the Impala begging for me to opening you up with my fingers that we didn't hear the police car show up, man those officers got a sight that night." Dean murmured as he ran his finger across Sam's lower lip.

A faint blush appeared on Sam's cheeks oh he remembered that night well, his naked body on display for everyone to see Dean playing nice with the cops even though he had been snarling inside at the knowledge that someone other than him had seen Sam naked. They had been let off with a warning after promising that they would never do that again they got back into the Impala where Dean drove them back to the motel they were staying at and spent the next hour eating him out to the point he was begging just like how Dean had wanted.

"I remember you liked making me begging until I was sobbing." It wasn't the first time that Dean had done that and it wouldn't be the last and Sam would be lying if he said he didn't love it.

Twisting until Sam was beneath him Dean grinned down at him, "And you love every minute of it." Dean whispered as he trailed his fingers along Sam's skin making sure to pay attention to every scar that he brushed across he had lost Sam too many times but they were a reminder that he was still here that Sam had somehow found his way back to him.

"Dean?" Sam asked puzzled with his head tilted as he studied his brother.

Dean would never be a fan of chick flick moments but staring into Sam's eyes he couldn't stop himself, "Just thinking how lucky I am to have you here. You are the only thing besides baby that matters to me."

For a moment Sam was taken back it was rare for Dean to open up to him like this. Reaching up Sam slowly stroked the side of Dean's face loving the feel of Dean's scruff against his fingertips, he loved it when Dean had a scruff he loved it against his skin."You are everything to me as well Dean. I've already proven that I can't live without you. But what has brought all of this on?"

"I just never want you to feel like I am taking advantage of you. That you don't matter to me, cause you do Sammy. You take so much on yourself and shouldn't, especially when people blame you for things out of your control or don't stop to thank you for all that you have done. If it wasn't for you beating back the devil this world would be a wasteland you deserve to be treated like the hero you are. You are my hero Sammy."

"And you're mine, Dean." Tilting his head up Sam placed a quick kiss on the corner of Dean's mouth. "I'm not the only one who has given so much so have you. You were the reason that I had the strength to beat back the Lucifer. I saved the world because of you. You went to hell because of me and I let myself get used by Ruby in my desperation to save you and I failed. I can't help but carry guilt I will always feel like I should have done more. It's just I feel like I have so much blood on my hands and on my soul. I also want to prove that I am more than the boy with the demon blood, Azazel's boy king and Lucifer's true vessel that Sam Winchester is more than just that."

"You are Sammy, you are a hero and those who can't see it is the blind ones." Dean wanted to kick himself for missing how much that still weighed on Sam. "Is that why you want to show Jack he is more than Lucifer's son? That he can rise above that?"

It was no secret that Sam had bonded with Jack from the moment he met the younger man and yeah Dean had been a little jealous about how much time Sam was spending with him but a bigger part of him didn't want to see Sam get hurt again by trusting someone who ended up using him.

"Jack is a good kid and I don't want to see him used by heaven and hell like you and I were," Sam admitted. He was glad that Dean and Jack were getting along better now.

For a few minutes, silence reigned in the room as Dean played with a lock of Sam's hair, "Do you ever think about retiring?" Dean doesn't know what prompted him to ask that but he wouldn't lie and say that it hadn't been on his mind for a while now.

Shifting so that he was more comfortable in Dean's arms. "Sometimes, we have given so much for this life and now that we have the bunker we could build a hunters support network like Bobby did with the wealth of knowledge that we have here we could be of great help to them. Do you want to retire?"

"I'm tired Sam, tired of losing you, of stopping the next big bad only for a new one to take its place. Maybe it is a time to take a step back help set up a support network and setting up training for the next wave of hunters because we both know even when heaven and hell finally close up there are still going to be monsters." Dean wanted to protect others but he was done with the cost being someone he loves.

"So are we serious about this?" Sam knows how much hunting means to Dean it was the only life he knew.

"Yeah, Sam we are. I want to grow old with you and I think it's time we retire." Dean never thought that he would say that.

Retirement that was something Sam had dreamed of he still has his retirement brochures tucked away. "I like the sound of that."

A naughty grin appeared on Dean's face, "So how about we celebrate?"

Wrapping his arms around Dean's neck Sam tugged him in closer, "Yes Dean we can celebrate."

"Good I want to see how much times I can make you beg baby boy," Dean growled before claiming Sam's lips that robbed him of all thought as he melted into Dean's arms. Yeah, retired life is looking pretty good.


End file.
